Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)
Star Trek has been published by Pocket Books since 1979, under license from Paramount Pictures. Numbered novels # Star Trek: The Motion Picture, by Gene Roddenberry # The Entropy Effect, by Vonda N. McIntyre # The Klingon Gambit, by Robert E. Vardeman # The Covenant of the Crown, by Howard Weinstein # The Prometheus Design, by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # The Abode of Life, by Lee Correy # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, by Vonda N. McIntyre # , by Sonni Cooper # , by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # Web of the Romulans, by M.S. Murdock # The Yesterday Saga #1: Yesterday's Son, by A.C. Crispin # Mutiny on the Enterprise, by Robert E. Vardeman # The Wounded Sky, by Diane Duane # The Trellisane Confrontation, by David Dvorkin # , by Greg Bear # Worlds Apart #1: The Final Reflection, by John M. Ford # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, by Vonda N. McIntyre # Rihannsu #1: My Enemy, My Ally, by Diane Duane # The Tears of the Singers, by Melinda Snodgrass # The Vulcan Academy Murders, by Jean Lorrah # Uhura's Song, by Janet Kagan # Shadow Lord, by Laurence Yep # Ishmael, by Barbara Hambly # Killing Time, by Della Van Hise # Dwellers in the Crucible, by Margaret Wander Bonanno # Pawns and Symbols, by Majliss Larson # Mindshadow, by J.M. Dillard # Crisis on Centaurus, by Brad Ferguson # Fortunes of War #1: Dreadnought!, by Diane Carey # , by J.M. Dillard # Fortunes of War #2: Battlestations!, by Diane Carey # Chain of Attack, by Gene DeWeese # Deep Domain, by Howard Weinstein # Dreams of the Raven, by Carmen Carter # Rihannsu #2: The Romulan Way, by Diane Duane and Peter Morwood # Worlds Apart #2: How Much for Just the Planet?, by John M. Ford # Bloodthirst, by J.M. Dillard # The IDIC Epidemic, by Jean Lorrah # The Yesterday Saga #2: Time for Yesterday, by A.C. Crispin # Timetrap, by David Dvorkin # The Three-Minute Universe, by Barbara Paul # , by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens # The Final Nexus, by Gene DeWeese # , by D.C. Fontana # Double, Double, by Michael Jan Friedman # The Cry of the Onlies, by Judy Klass # The Kobayashi Maru, by Julia Ecklar # , by Peter Morwood # The Pandora Principle, by Carolyn Clowes # , by Diane Duane # Enemy Unseen, by V.E. Mitchell # Home is the Hunter, by Dana Kramer-Rolls # Ghost-Walker, by Barbara Hambly # The Lost Years #2: A Flag Full of Stars, by Brad Ferguson # , by Gene DeWeese # , by Michael Jan Friedman # The Rift, by Peter David # Faces of Fire, by Michael Jan Friedman # The Disinherited, by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger # Ice Trap, by L.A. Graf # , by John Vornholt # Death Count, by L.A. Graf # Shell Game, by Melissa Crandall # The Starship Trap, by Mel Gilden # Windows on a Lost World, by V.E. Mitchell # From the Depths, by Victor Milan # The Great Starship Race, by Diane Carey # Firestorm, by L.A. Graf # The Patrian Transgression, by Simon Hawke # The Lost Years #3: Traitor Winds, by L.A. Graf # Crossroad, by Barbara Hambly # The Better Man, by Howard Weinstein # The Lost Years #4: Recovery, by J.M. Dillard # The Fearful Summons, by Denny Martin Flinn # First Frontier, by Diane Carey and Dr. James I. Kirkland # The Captain's Daughter, by Peter David # Twilight's End, by Jerry Oltion # The Rings of Tautee, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch # Invasion! #1: First Strike, by Diane Carey # The Joy Machine, by James Gunn and Theodore Sturgeon # Mudd In Your Eye, by Jerry Oltion # Mind Meld, by John Vornholt # Heart of the Sun, by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # Assignment: Eternity, by Greg Cox # My Brother's Keeper #1: , by Michael Jan Friedman # My Brother's Keeper #2: , by Michael Jan Friedman # My Brother's Keeper #3: , by Michael Jan Friedman # Across the Universe, by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # New Earth #1: Wagon Train to the Stars, by Diane Carey # New Earth #2: , by Dean Wesley Smith, with Diane Carey # New Earth #3: Rough Trails, by L.A. Graf # New Earth #4: The Flaming Arrow, by Kathy Oltion and Jerry Oltion # New Earth #5: Thin Air, by Kristine Kathryn Rusch and Dean Wesley Smith # New Earth #6: , by Diane Carey # Rihannsu #3: Swordhunt, by Diane Duane # Rihannsu #4: Honor Blade, by Diane Duane # In the Name of Honor, by Dayton Ward Unnumbered novels * Enterprise: The First Adventure, by Vonda N. McIntyre * Strangers from the Sky, by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Final Frontier, by Diane Carey * Spock's World, by Diane Duane * The Lost Years, by J.M. Dillard * , by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * , by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Best Destiny, by Diane Carey * Shadows on the Sun, by Michael Jan Friedman * , by A.C. Crispin * , by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * , by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * #4: ''Treaty's Law, by Dean Wesley Smith & Kristine Kathryn Rusch * #1: War Dragons, by L.A. Graf * The Captain's Table #6: Where Sea Meets Sky, by Jerry Oltion * Mission to Horatius, by Mack Reynolds * Vulcan's Heart, by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * : , by S.D. Perry * : , by Susan Wright * Gemini, by Mike W. Barr * , by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski * The Last Roundup, by Christie Golden * The Case of the Colonist's Corpse, by Tony Isabella and Bob Ingersoll * Ex Machina, by Christopher L. Bennett * Engines of Destiny, by Gene DeWeese * Burning Dreams, by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Rihannsu #5: The Empty Chair, by Diane Duane * Excelsior: Forged in Fire, by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels * Troublesome Minds, by Dave Galanter * : The Sorrows of Empire, by David Mack * Unspoken Truth, by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Inception, by S.D. Perry * The Children of Kings, by Dave Stern * A Choice of Catastrophes, by Michael Schuster & Steve Mollman * Cast No Shadow, by James Swallow * The Rings of Time, by Greg Cox * That Which Divides, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore * Allegiance in Exile, by David R. George III * The Weight of Worlds, by Greg Cox * The Folded World, by Jeff Mariotte * The Shocks of Adversity, by William Leisner * From History's Shadow, by Dayton Ward * No Time Like The Past, by Greg Cox * Serpents in the Garden, by Jeff Mariotte * Foul Deeds Will Rise by Greg Cox Miniseries * The Eugenics Wars ** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1, by Greg Cox ** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2, by Greg Cox ** To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh, by Greg Cox * The Janus Gate # Present Tense, by L.A. Graf # , by L.A. Graf # , by L.A. Graf * Errand of Vengeance # The Edge of the Sword, by Kevin Ryan # Killing Blow, by Kevin Ryan # , by Kevin Ryan * Vulcan's Soul # , by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz # Exiles, by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz # Epiphany, by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Errand of Fury # Seeds of Rage, by Kevin Ryan # Demands of Honor, by Kevin Ryan # Sacrifices of War, by Kevin Ryan * Crucible ** McCoy: Provenance of Shadows, by David R. George III ** Spock'': The Fire and the Rose, by David R. George III ** Kirk'': The Star to Every Wandering, by David R. George III William Shatner * The Ashes of Eden, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The Return, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Avenger, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Spectre, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Dark Victory, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Preserver, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Captain's Peril, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Captain's Blood, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Captain's Glory, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Academy: Collision Course, by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens Anthologies * Star Trek II Short Stories, by William Rotsler * Star Trek III Short Stories, by William Rotsler * Constellations, edited by Marco Palmieri eBooks * Mere Anarchy *# Things Fall Apart, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore *# The Centre Cannot Hold, by Mike W. Barr *# Shadows of the Indignant, by Dave Galanter *# The Darkness Drops Again, by Christopher L. Bennett *# The Blood-Dimmed Tide, by Howard Weinstein *# Its Hour Come Round, by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Seasons of Light and Darkness, by Michael A. Martin * The More Things Change, by Scott Pearson Young adult fiction * Star Trek II Short Stories, by William Rotsler * Star Trek III Short Stories, by William Rotsler Interactive books * Distress Call, by William Rotsler * The Vulcan Treasure, by William Rotsler * Which Way Books ** Voyage to Adventure, by Michael J. Dodge ** Phaser Fight, by Barbara Siegel & Scott Siegel Starfleet Academy # Crisis on Vulcan, by Brad and Barbara Strickland # Aftershock, by John Vornholt # Cadet Kirk, by Diane Carey Novelizations * Star Trek Photostories :# Star Trek: The Motion Picture :# Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek: The Motion Picture, by Gene Roddenberry * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, by J.M. Dillard * , by Diane Carey * Star Trek, by Alan Dean Foster * Star Trek Into Darkness, by Alan Dean Foster : (''Star Trek Beyond was the first Star Trek film to not be adapted as a novel.)'' Appendices External link * category:lists category:novel series